


Do It Better

by Bearslayer



Series: The Queens of Gotham [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Gratuitous Jim-Bashing, NSFW language an everything else, PWP, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/pseuds/Bearslayer
Summary: Barbara and Lee meet for drinks.





	Do It Better

**Author's Note:**

> This came from both a deep desire to see them bashing Jim and a request I got on tumblr asking for it. The stars aligned, and here's some porn. Happy Saturday!

“Oh, come on. It'll be fun to have someone to gab with that knows what I'm talking about. We're having fun aren't we? Sitting here drinking, not beating the crap out of each other?” Barbara pouted heavily to the black-haired stunner sitting across from her. Leslie Thompkins, ex of her ex, current owner (turf boss?) of the underground fight club that Barbara had just held up the other day. Babs had taken out the previous owner, a wild-haired punk named Cherry that no one seemed to miss terribly.

“God, everything is about Jim with you.” Lee sighed, but made no move to leave the table. Barbara had invited her out to get drinks in neutral ground; a neighborhood on the outskirts of Gotham where neither had ties.

“Now now, that isn't true. Everything is about money, power, and sex with me. This line of conversation is about the last one. I like talking about inept former lovers and it's nice to have someone who knows where I'm coming from.” Barbara leaned forward, smirking as she sipped her drink. It was a nice place, a bar on a roof with a good view of Gotham's imposing skyline.

“Inept?” Lee raised a brow, taking a sip of her own.

“Maybe he got better after we split up, but he was uh...” Barbara twirled her hand lightly, trying to find the right wording, “Usually not able to get the job done with me.”

“That's regrettable.” Lee chuckled, clicking her tongue. Barbara grinned as she saw the other woman caving.

“Oh, so Mister Missionary did it for you?” Barbara teased, tongue sticking out between her teeth as Lee laughed. Barbara could just barely make out the laugh lines hidden by makeup crinkling the corners of her eyes. She had always loved women with expressive faces and dark eyes, and Lee was certainly one of them. She leaned forward a little, resting her chin on her palm.

“I mean, he wasn't the _best_ but he tried to get me there.” Lee shook her head, thoughtful.

“I always kinda found it boring with him. He never listened to me, just assumed I was into everything he did. Whenever I would say something during he'd always get all pouty and act like I'd directly threatened his manhood by implying he wasn't satisfying me.” Barbara sighed.

“Oh, no, that didn't fly with me. I called the shots in bed with him.” Lee shook her head. Barbara was intrigued, brows raising.

“Oh? Tell me more.” Barbara egged her on, shifting in her seat.

“Well – I don't know why I'm even telling you this but... I kind of trained him? I've had guys try to be all hyper-masculine and make it all about them during sex and I'm not a fan, and I told him as much when we first got together.” Lee smirked, none too proud of herself.

“And he actually listened?” Barbara said, happy that she wasn't drunk enough yet to openly tell Lee how ridiculously sexy she found the idea of her taking control.

“He had to or I wouldn't put out.” Lee chuckled, finishing off her drink. Barbara followed suit when she saw the other woman gesture for the waitress.

“You little devil. I should have guessed, though. You always seemed like the forceful type. Maybe if I was a little more like that when I was with him it would have been different but... You know. Other things happened.” Barbara shrugged a little, “And besides. I hadn't really realized what I was into yet, and being with the Vanilla Wonder didn't exactly open up any doors sexually.”

“The Vanilla Wonder?” Lee barked out a laugh, shaking her head.

“Don't tell me you're boring in bed like he was. I was with him for two years and every time I tried to do something more then the usual he would freak out!” Barbara pouted. She wanted the conversation to keep going, for Lee to indulge her. Her laugh was lovely; unrestrained and loud.

“I try not to be... but I know what you mean. One time I...” Lee began, then seemed to catch herself, “I really shouldn't tell that story.”

“Oh, come on! Don't leave me in suspense. Now I **have** to know. Tell me one of yours and I'll tell you one of mine?” She grinned. The waitress came around with another round of drinks, and after a sip, Lee had found her motivation again, leaning forward to say it softly despite them being the only ones in their section.

“One time he actually let me...” She bit her lip, bringing her hand up and holding up two fingers. She curled them in a way that was rather telling, “And he **loved** it. I never saw him squirm like that the whole time we were together. I wanted to do it again, you know, maybe bring in some toys – nothing big, of course, just easy stuff at first... He absolutely refused. He got pissed about it even though I knew how much he loved it!”

“... Are you serious?” Barbara balked.

“Mhm. Went on about how doing it was 'gay' and blah, blah, blah...” Lee rolled her eyes.

“And did you say to him 'it would only be gay if it was a guy fingerbanging you', and did he get all flustered and say he had to go for a walk?” Barbara smirked.

“Not in those words... wait. You tried it with him, didn't you?” Lee grinned.

“I did. Several times. He never let me, so I'm jealous. I would have loved to see him squirm. Poor latent bisexual James.” Barbara was delighted, leaning back in her seat.

“I'm so glad someone else thinks it. Oh my god. Try to even gently bring up any sexuality that isn't Super Ultra Exceptionally Heterosexual to him and he just shuts down though, even after he very obviously checks out a guy...” Lee rolled her eyes, punctuating the words leading to heterosexual by deepening her voice and squaring her shoulders. Barbara fake-coughed, mumbling 'OswaldCobblepot' between each little hem.

“... As in Penguin?” Lee asked.

“The one and only. You ever see those two in the same room together? Straight men don't look openly gay men up and down every time they're around each other. And he's been doing it for **years**.” Barbara said.

“Oh, wow. I hadn't even thought of it that way,” Lee laughed again, “I always thought his relationship with Harvey was a little... codependent. Harvey's the husband, Oswald's the side piece?”

Barbara couldn't restrain her laughter, which started Lee into a fit of her own. When it died down, Barbara tilted her head a little, regarding the other woman. She couldn't get over how gorgeous she was. Lee's gaze was intense even when resting. She could only imagine what it would take to get her to loosen up, for that intensity to give way to something else... Barbara bit her lip a little, shaking her head and taking another drink.

“Not that I'm knocking his sexuality, of course, being a rampant bisexual myself. Though I mainly prefer women these days for... most things.” Barbara hummed.

“Are you and Tabitha still a thing?” Lee asked.

“Mm, at the moment, no, but I'm working on it. We have some... issues that need resolving. And now that we know Butch is... there, it's going to get a little more complicated. But at least the sex is fantastic.” Barbara shrugged a little, trying to redirect. She didn't want to talk feelings, not unless those feelings were of a carnal nature.

“At least there's that.” Lee laughed.

“It makes it hard not to pick fights with her. She's an absolute beast in the sheets when she's angry and I love it. I'm a firm believer that only women know what women want when it comes to fucking. When a guy goes down on you half the time it's like a fat kid in a pie eating contest at a county fair. They think they're making you proud but really, it's just an uncoordinated mess.” Barbara smirked. Lee's eyes went wide, and she choked on her drink as she started to laugh, hand going over her mouth to avoid sputtering her cranberry vodka everywhere.

“Barbara! That's terrible! I've had some guys do it well... You can't lump them all together.” Lee laughed.

“But have you ever had a woman do it for you?” Barbara asked pointedly. The sight that came next delighted Barbara in a way she hadn't expected; a blush crept up Lee's cheeks. It was the palest bit of pink that settled in the apples of her cheeks. The flush was aided by the booze, probably, but was a welcome sight. It meant that Barbara's words were having an effect on the other women that might lead somewhere other than a physical fight. Not that Babs didn't relish the memories of the rumbles they had in the past; any time a beautiful woman roughed her up was a fond memory.

“I mean... I did go to a liberal arts college for a while.” Lee joked, shifting in her spot.

“Aww. Did you have a drunk gay experience or something?” Barbara smirked, rolling her eyes a little.

“More like a eight month relationship that ended when she graduated and took a job too far away for me to negotiate a relationship through. We got back together five years later, when she moved back to Gotham, but she was just.... too intense for me. She wanted too much and I couldn't give her what she was looking for at the time. I've been with guys ever since.” Lee shrugged a little. The unexpected self-disclosure brought Barbara to the edge of her seat, eyes glimmering with interest.

“ _Really_? I always figured you were just straight. Color me intrigued.” Barbara said.

“I lean towards guys because they're easier, usually. But if I had to classify myself I would say I'm pansexual.” Lee answered.

“And do you miss it?” Barbara didn't miss a beat, foot sliding under the table towards hers. She would brush against her to gauge her interest... And if Lee pulled away, she could easily play it off as trying to get comfortable. Even if it was obvious that wasn't what it was, she didn't expect Lee to break etiquette and call her out for it. Barbara watched her face as her foot connected with Lee's knee. She tensed slightly, but didn't pull away, eyes lowering briefly as she shrugged.

“It was a long time ago.” Her response was lame and evasive, followed by the tiniest tug of her lower lip between her teeth.

“Come on. That's not much of an answer.” Barbara teased, the side of a heeled foot sliding along the inside of her knee. She found herself mimicking the bite of her lip, head tilted to the side. Barbara had played this game before; seduction came as easily to her as breathing. And with the liquor running through her system, all she could think about was the way Lee must taste, what her face looked like when she came, how _forceful_ she must be.

“Alright, I'll admit it, just because I'm enjoying your company for once... I do kinda miss it sometimes.” Lee drew the tip of her tongue over her lips, not meeting Barbara's eyes. She sipped her drink, staring up at the sky for a moment, seemingly just to avoid her gaze.

“Why haven't you given it another go, then?” Barbara asked, the slow slide of her foot moving to the middle of her thigh before pulling back and repeating. A slow, stroking motion, deliberate and maddening, one that Lee made no attempt to stop. Her shoulders were relaxed and the color in her cheeks grew a bit more pronounced.

“I just – haven't had the time to go looking for **anyone** , and...” She trailed off as Babs interjected.

“You have time right now, don't you?” Barbara made her move at last, unable to resist. Lee was practically inviting her to. Dark eyes focused back on hers, full lips parted as questions and possible answers darted through Lee's mind. Barbara could practically hear the debate she was having inside, and chose to cut it short with a statement of her own.

“Tell you what, Lee... There's a hotel a block away called the Royal Rose. I'm going to get a room there. We can continue this conversation there, if you want. If you don't want to, that's fine too; I'll order room service and enjoy my own company for the night. But I'd _love_ to get to know you better... so there will be a key waiting for you at the front desk. I'll tell them I'm expecting you. See you soon, gorgeous.” Barbara withdrew her foot as she spoke, rising to her feet.

When she was done speaking, she winked and turned to leave. With no opening to answer and an open invitation to meet in a more private setting, Barbara had put the ball in Lee's court. All she had to do now was wait.

↔

The room Barbara chose was the most lavish the hotel had to offer, and the worker at the front desk was given explicit instructions. A key was to be left for Lee, and given without comment when she identified herself, and that the room was to be left completely undisturbed by hotel staff unless she called for them specifically. Barbara had ordered a pricey bottle of red wine to keep her company until Lee arrived... if Lee arrived.

Barbara stared out at the skyline, sipping her wine as her mind wandered. She had been there for an hour by herself, and for that hour she had been consumed by thoughts of Lee. She thought of the brawls they had in the past that had left her bruised and full of desire. She thought of the way Lee had seemed just a little breathy and distracted over drinks the moment Barbara switched to something suggestive. She also thought of that the _need_ she had to have Lee to herself might have something to do with her near-pathological need to outdo Jim in any way she could. What better way to have one over on him then to fuck his ex better than he ever could?

Barbara chuckled to herself. Those thoughts would only really matter if Thompkins decided to take her up on the offer. The way she saw it, it could go either way; Lee could come and Barbara could finally find out if she was as intoxicating as the virus which had held her captive earlier that year, or she could avoid taking the risk and Barbara would be forced to deal with her arousal entirely on her own. Not that she minded; she already felt really to pop.

Barbara slid a hand to her hip, beginning to slowly bunch her skirt up with her fingers. She had been spoiled by Tabitha, who was always ready to go at a moments notice and could read Barbara's moods and desires without a word. Though she was selfish in general, when it came to intimate matters, Tabs was _very_ generous. It helped that Barbara enjoyed being controlled, hurt, and manipulated and that Tabitha was something of a bedroom bully.

She wondered how Lee might measure up. Would the dark-eyed knockout take control, the way she liked, or would it be Barbara that was forced to dominate? Not that she would mind terribly seeing Lee come undone at her ministrations, whimpering and moaning underneath her. Barbara lazily stroked her fingers along the soft skin of her inner thigh, the overwhelming heat between her legs begging to be touched. She avoided it, though. When she was on her own she preferred to take it slow, tease herself to the point that an orgasm would make her see stars.

“Starting without me?”

Barbara's eyes shot back open, and she looked over her shoulder.

Lee had arrived, and her presence alone was enough to send a jolt of excitement coursing down her spine. Barbara smirked, withdrawing her hand from between her thighs and holding it up. She wiggled her fingers to show the still-dry digits, tongue drawing over her lips at the sight of her.

“I was beginning to think you might not show and I'd have to drink all this wine by myself.” Barbara remarked.

Lee bridged the gap between them with long, purposeful strides, taking the bottle from her and indulging in a long swig.

“I almost didn't come.” Lee said as Barbara shifted to stand, admiring the almost brutish way she snatched away the bottle.

“We'll have to make sure you do, then.” Barbara smirked, eyeing her up and down, not bothering to hide the hunger in her gaze now that they were alone. Lee rolled her eyes but smirked, bringing a hand to the back of Barbara's neck and pulling her in.

With how wound up she already was, she felt ready to crumble the moment Lee's full, soft lips hit hers. Her hands found Lee's waist, slid to her hips, gripping them tight just because she could. She had always wanted to feel her like this, to hold her, to stroke her skin. Her body was different from Tabitha's, softer and fuller. Tabitha was built to fight, and though Lee was powerful in her own right, her entire form seemed meant to nurture and care. As Lee's tongue delved greedily into Barbara's mouth, the blonde indulged herself, fingers gliding over her sides and back until she touched the zipper pull at her hem.

She began to tug it down, but gasped as her head was pulled back by the hair. Lee stared down at her, a dangerous look in her eyes.

“Did I say you could do that yet?” She spoke softly, but her words held a gravity to them. Leslie was not to be trifled with, and _would_ be obeyed. Barbara drew in a deep breath, warmth spreading through her from chest to center. She tried not to give away just how hot she found it, but she was naturally submissive and wanted nothing more than to drop to her knees and do exactly as told.

“No, but I wanted to. Gonna do something about it?” Barbara said, insolent just to get a rise out of her.

Lee took the bait, whether intentionally or not. She used her body to guide her, with Barbara walking backwards until the bed stopped her movement. Her hair was let go, but she found herself shoved back, hitting the sheets with delightful force. Wide-eyed, she pulled her body back on to the bed, sitting back on her elbows, hips shifting.

“Just going to let me push you around?” Lee looked the barest bit amused, free hand moving to her hip.

“I wouldn't want you to spill the wine. It's expensive. Put it down and maybe we'll see what I can do.” Barbara smirked. She knew Lee was trying to get a feel for her, for how their encounter would go, and Babs had decided to do her no favors in figuring it out.

And then, Lee was on her, placing herself atop her, ass resting on her thighs as she straddled her. The bottle was placed on the night stand and the moment it was down, Barbara took hold of her, sitting up and looping her arms around her waist. She pulled her down and flipped them with her legs, a trick she'd learned from tangling with Tabitha. When Lee's back hit the bed, Barbara was pulled with her, mouths crashing together with perhaps a bit too much force. Barbara didn't care; Lee kissed her like she wanted to eat her alive, and with their bodies pressed so close together she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Lee's legs wrapped around her waist, pressing herself against Barbara's crotch. Babs chuckled, pulling her mouth away and shaking her head.

“Guess it has been a while since you've been with a woman, hm? I didn't bring a cock with me. Here... Like -” Barbara mumbled as she pressed her lips to her jawline, re-positioning them slightly. She pressed her thigh up, up, pushing Lee's dress up until her skin hit home, pressed into the inviting heat Lee was putting out. She swung her own leg over one of Lee's, pressing down against it, biting her lip at the contact. “- this. Much better, right?”

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me.” Lee growled it, using the leverage provided by the new position to press against Barbara, pulling her closer and capturing her lips again.

Barbara wanted more, she wanted to feel Lee's skin beneath her fingers, wanted to feel how slick she was against her thigh as she rocked against it, desperate for the friction. She found her zipper again and pulled it down before Lee could react. Once she did react, Barbara was quick to intercept her hands, grabbing her by the wrists and shoving them to the bed. A little power-play to really set the mood as she ground her thigh against the other woman's crotch, eliciting a gasp and a bite to her lip. She worked to yank the dress down over her shoulders, desperate to drink in the sight of her.

Once she got the garment low enough that Lee could pull her arms out from it, she grinned, pulling away and looking down at her. She thanked whatever deity was listening that Lee had a bra that clasped in the front, because she was able to unclasp it before Lee could stop her, giggling as she did so. Lee brought a hand up on reflex to cover her freed breasts, but Barbara slapped her hand lightly, leaning in to whisper to her.

“I plan on having my fingers in you and my tongue everywhere I can get it... No need for modesty, gorgeous.” Barbara promised.

“ _Fuck_.” Lee whispered as Barbara slid her hands from her side, to her belly, to the sides of her breasts, stroking painfully delicately, touching her like a lover rather than a quick fuck. She fanned her fingers out to cover more ground. Lee had a body that begged to be touched.

“Such a dirty mouth on such a beautiful face.” Barbara was ecstatic, thumbs brushing over the stiff peaks of her nipples, causing Lee to press up against her hands. She rocked her hips slowly against Lee's thigh, leaning down to place teasingly sweet kisses to her left breast while the right was attended to by her hand. Every part of Barbara was working hard to drive the other woman mad with need, and it was going well. She curbed her own desires to cause Lee to come unhinged, capturing her nipple between her lips and sucking lightly before moving to the other.

“Shut up.” Lee moaned out, fingers tangling in Barbara's hair, her chest beginning to heave with effort as Barbara began to learn precisely what she liked.

“Make me.” Barbara mumbled, challenge in her voice as she looked up.

Lee stared down at her, and something seemed to click for her at that moment. Barbara offered no resistance as Lee pushed her off, dropping to her side next to her. She watched as Lee shoved down her dress and tossed it to the side, followed by her bra, followed by her panties. Barbara couldn't help but gawk for a brief moment, pleased to finally be able to look at her without all that pesky clothing obstructing her view. She was breathtaking, and Barbara wanted to taste her. She bit her lower lip, waiting for her to make a move as she moved her hand to unbutton the jacket that was doing her no good in the situation.

Lee moved in to remove the skirt that covered Barbara, fingertips dragging across her already flushed skin. Barbara could barely think, barely breathe as the other woman scraped her nails along her thighs, discarding the skirt and practically ripping the panties off of her. Barbara was pulled on top once they were both nude, and Lee guided her movements, her body pressing against hers.

She was all to eager to please, sliding her tongue along the topography of Lee's skin, tracing a map of her belly and hips. She bit each hip's peak lightly, grinning, fingers mimicking the pattern on her thighs. Lee's noises were soft and gasping, her body highly responsive, pressing towards Barbara's mouth and fingers as she took her time teasing. She was perfect, and, until that day, completely unattainable, so Barbara planned on enjoying every bit of her she could take. Not that the tease was any less strenuous on her; she was so close she could practically _smell_ the arousal on the other woman. It was becoming more and more difficult to avoid the urge to taste her, to plunge into her depths, to be enveloped by her.

Lee was the first to break, moaning out and shifting beneath her. Her legs spread wider, fingers once again knotting in her hair, the telltale push urging Barbara to give in.

And give in Barbara did, head dipping between her thighs, fingers parting her folds, and tongue tracing a hard line against the underside of her clit. Lee's moan took on new volume as she pushed against her mouth. She tasted divine, so slick with arousal that every swipe of her tongue gathered more. She had it in her mind to continue the teasing, but with the way Lee rocked her hips and pressed into her it was impossible. Barbara pulled her clit into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the highly-sensitive nub, giving a moan of her own as Lee's fingers tightened in her hair.

She sucked, tongue working her over, encouraged by the way Lee squeezed her with her thighs and pressed Barbara's face against her. All she could hear, all she could see, all she could _feel_ was Lee fucking her mouth. Pleasure washed over her, thick and sweet, her own ignored pussy throbbing in need. She squeezed her thighs, whimpering, already at her edge just by pleasuring the other woman. She was so hot, so needy, her hips bucking against Barbara's mouth, all restraint gone. Barbara teased her entrance with her fingers, ready to push into her, but before she had a chance she felt Lee's thighs squeeze her hard.

“F-fuck, Barbara!” She cried out as her orgasm hit.

Barbara picked up her speed, eager to lose herself in the moment, to drag it out as long as possible for Lee. She could barely breathe, pressed hard into her center, fingers stroking along her slit just to feel her muscles pulsing. Once Lee's tremors stilled, she pulled Barbara away, just a little, staring down at her, mouth hanging open a little as she caught her breath. Barbara licked her lips, resting her head against her thigh, fingers still stroking, entranced by the feeling.

“Hi.” Barbara smirked.

“I just... need a minute.” She mumbled, reaching to the bedside table to take a drink of the wine.

Barbara shifted to sit up, taking the bottle from her.

“Take your time, baby. We've got all night.” She grinned, tipping the bottle to the side.

Lee gasped as the wine hit her, gathering in a little rivulet that led to her navel, staining the skin a deep, wet red.

She moaned as Barbara leaned down to clean her with her tongue, intent on making good on her promise to put it everywhere she could.

It was going to be an eventful night.

 


End file.
